1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved switch operating mechanisms, and more particularly, to improved switch operating mechanism for operating two high voltage current interrupters simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,447, issued Oct. 30, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,473, issued Oct. 3, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,170, issued Dec. 21, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,481, issued Apr. 17, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,736, issued Dec. 29, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,928, issued July 13, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,826, issued Apr. 5, 1966; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,178, issued Apr. 21, 1970.
As pointed out by the prior art references, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for sequentially operating main and interrupting contacts in high voltage current interrupters very rapidly and positively in the proper time sequence. It is also desirable to provide a means for recocking the mechanism and closing the contacts. Another desirable feature is to provide an auxiliary trip means for operating the mechanism through the use of an auxiliary remotely controlled mechanism. Also, it is desirable to have some form of indicator means for indicating the condition of the interrupter contacts so that the operator can visually determine whether the contacts within the current interrupters are open or closed. Further, since the present invention will be assembled in the field, it is desirable to have some means of properly aligning the supporting insulator with the input shaft.
The present invention provides improved and unique means for achieving these desirable features.